I Like it Rough
by ragdolljazz
Summary: Percy likes it when Luke's rough, maybe likes it a little too much. People just don't get it. Hurt/comfort without the comfort; SLASH.


**Hi there! Just so you know, this is my first time for a few things hah! This is my first published slash story (I've got another one in the works, same couple), and my first attempt at any sort of sexual scene *blush* I realize that I probably should have started with something a bit fluffier, but I was kind of... you know :p Written while listening to_ I Hate Everything About You _by Three Days Grace. Please please _please_ tell me where I need to improve, I'm sort of eager to be able to write good sex scenes so... Enjoy!**

_Edit: Due to popular demand I have broken it up into paragraphs! Sorry about all your poor abused eyes, I usually don't forget them but I was just really nervous about posting this I must have forgotten! Is this better? :)_

* * *

Percy lay in his bed, seething with anger. It coursed through his veins like an incurable poison, setting his body aflame and his heart pounding. He glared venomously at the door Luke had exited, even though the subtle facial shifts caused pain to flare up in his cheek, where an impressive bruise was beginning to form. He shifted in his bed, ignoring the ache his ribs gave and the protest from his leg. It was the same thing every week and the pain had become like a friend to him; or a cousin that you don't particularly like but have to make nice with anyway. By now pain was always with him, whether the obvious bruising on his face, the hidden pains in his leg and ribs, or his conspicuous but unmentioned awkward gait the day after his 'meetings' with Luke. Long ago had the campers stopped believing that Luke had any interest in doing any 'official cabin leader' business with Percy in the middle of the night. By now the truth was well known, but denied by both parties. However Percy got a grim satisfaction in knowing that Luke was considered the bad guy taking advantage of 'poor Percy', even though 'poor Percy' gave as good as he got. It wasn't his fault that Luke just didn't bruise as easily. He smirked, remembering the outraged looks and furious glares Luke got after the first night it happened (however smirking pulled on his split lip painfully so he stopped doing that pretty quickly).

But that had been months ago, and now they were the most talked about 'couple' at camp. But they weren't a couple, not in the traditional way at least. They didn't talk to one another unless they were screaming and they didn't even look at one another if they weren't fighting or fucking. It was hard, abusive and empty being with Luke, but he wouldn't have it any other way. The violence, the blood spilling and the sheer adrenaline, it gave him a rush he knew nobody else could give him. It got to the point where Percy couldn't even come without the pain, Luke punching him, biting him, going without lube, anything to bring the maximum amount of pain to his lover. When Percy went home for the summer the night after his visit with Luke, his mother threatened to call the police on Luke if he ever touched Percy again. But he just laughed, secure in the knowledge that Luke could easily defend himself against the police. He didn't even know how or when this strange relationship began (or even why) but he couldn't say he was upset it did. It gave him an outlet, a way to take out his frustrations without being in danger of hurting somebody against their will. He hated everything about Luke, from his cocky grin that sent shivers down his spine, to the way he walked as if he owned the whole damned world. But if he left, if for some reason their meetings had to stop, Percy knew he'd fall apart at the seams. He _needed_ him, he _wanted_ him, he'd walk to the ends of the earth for him and damn it if that wasn't Luke's plan all along. He needed the pain, the rush that came with being around him. If he didn't have that he wouldn't have anything. Somewhere along the way he became addicted, craving the adrenaline Luke provoked, the animalistic fury and lust. He lost count of how many people tried to make him see reason, tried to make him leave, but when they saw him later, bruised and bloody and looking downright _smug_ they left it alone. It was wrong, he knew, but it worked for them, in the same sick, twisted way that made them enjoy it in the first place.

Percy shifted on his bed, relishing the spark of pain it released all over his body, moaning loudly at the feeling. His dick twitched, and he wanted Luke, wanted more of what only _he_ could give. But he wouldn't come back for another week, once the desire proved too much, and so Percy was forced to satisfy himself. And fuck if that wasn't what Percy hated most of all, the intense _want_ that infected his being every time he felt a flash of pain, and the frustration in knowing that Luke wouldn't come, not until _he_ was ready. So instead, Percy shifted again, reveling in the pain it brought and bringing a hand to his half-hard cock. He squeezed it tight and used his other hand to scratch down his abused chest, almost sobbing with the painful bliss. His fist started moving jerkily, the rough slide of skin on skin accentuated by the lack of any kind of lube and bringing about another shock of desire that sent him arching off the bed. This in turn sent his brain into overdrive, the meager amounts of focus he began with shooting out the window. He began dragging his nails up the underside of his cock, hard enough to hurt and cause him to stifle another moan. His hand moved faster; swift, almost clinical pumps combined with a twist of the wrist at the head. Precome leaked from the slit and smoothed the path for his fist. With his free hand he grabbed a nipple and squeezed it hard, a loud groan escaping his tightly clenched teeth. He bit his lip hard enough to bleed and greedily sucked it away. He squeezed his cock even tighter, the strokes becoming rougher, more needy as his release built up. Gasping for breath, his eyes opened wildly and darted around his room, needing _more_. His eyes passed over his window and he almost jumped when he saw Luke, staring in at him with hungry eyes. Percy gave a whimper as his cock throbbed, eyes glued to the man outside his window.

But it wasn't enough, his body was straining to let go but he couldn't, he was missing the crucial piece. And when Luke left his window he cried out, his body cold where his burning gaze left. His other hand scrabbled against his body, short fingernails digging into soft flesh, cutting, scratching, marking. He didn't notice as his door opened, too focused on the rough sensations on his skin. But he did notice when strong teeth clamped down on his shoulder, tearing at the skin. He noticed when another hand joined his on his cock, rougher and more calloused than his own (and so, _so_ much better). He noticed the rough scratch of denim on his bare skin, relished in the rough fingers tugging at his hair. He fell apart under the sensations, incapable of anything but pleading for more, more pain, more absolute pleasure. And when Luke leant down and kissed him, hard and bruising with too much teeth and little finesse he almost came apart, his mind blanking, focusing purely on the sensations. And then Luke broke the kiss, and slapped him _hard_, across the face and suddenly he fell over the edge, screaming in pleasure as light exploded across his vision, blinding him and making him a slave to the feelings. Luke stroked his through it, milking each drop of his release from him before dragging his finger through it and forcing it into Percy's mouth, who sucked on it eagerly. It mingled with the blood from his lip and he whimpered at how _good _it tasted. Luke laughed harshly and removed his finger, replacing it with his mouth, biting at the sensitive flesh and fucking Percy's mouth with his tongue. Percy's hands found their way into his hair and he tugged, pulling him even closer, wanting to be part of him. Luke pulled away, ignoring the way Percy's lips chased his before giving up and falling against the bed, hissing at the pleasurable sting. He leant down to Percy's ear and bit down on it, hard.

"You little slut, couldn't even wait five minutes." He growled, holding Percy's arm in a bruising grip.

And yeah, maybe Percy hated the stupid bastard, but he also loved him a little bit too.


End file.
